Might be changing my tune on Halloween
by muffinsforsure
Summary: The rain locking them inside, Carl makes a startling announcement that is might be Halloween so the fun and games begin. Caryl. Had to do a little halloween fic for them...


Carl was bored so with nothing else to do in the prison he had chosen to cling on to Carol for the day, not that she minded she quite enjoyed the company. She didn't even mind that his eyes flitted anxiously to the doorway every time he heard a noise hoping it was his dad and Daryl back from a run because honestly she was doing the same thing. He tapped on the edge of the plate of food sighing loudly, his chin sinking down to rest on his hands. She smiled assuredly at him pushing the plate of food she was cutting up towards him, "You wanna do this?"  
"You're just trying to give me something to do."  
"Well don't you want me to?"  
He stifled a guilty laugh shrugging his shoulders and taking the plate from her he finally look relaxed now that he was busying himself with something, With the unusual rain pelting down from the sky with supernatural like vigour they were all holed up in this space looking for odd jobs.  
When you were used to doing so much, it was very hard to sit still. She sat across from him now working trying to sew together some of the clothes that were shredded, she found her knee bouncing up and down impatiently. Carl smiled teasingly at her biting back a laugh with his teeth firmly gnawing his bottom lip. "They'll be back soon."  
"Mhmm?" she said pretending to be coy.  
"Daryl and my dad. They're always okay."  
"I know."  
He smiled knowingly at her and she wondered how much of his sharp brain caught on the day to day workings of the prison. Everyone questioned her and Daryl's extremely platonic but very close relationship but she defiantly didn't need to explain herself to a kid.  
"You know I've been counting up days and I'm pretty sure it'd be round Halloween right about now."  
She snorted with a laugh but found Carl looked dead earnest, "Don't you think we've all had enough of Halloween with the monsters just outside."  
Carl immediately protested with a new excitement in his eyes "But Halloween can still be fun. We could play a murder mystery or blind man's buff or…."  
"Okay. I get it. Well that does sound fun. How about when Daryl and your dad gets back we'll play a game, maybe you and can get Maggie and Glenn to help you make Halloween decorations? Or is that too babish?"  
He contemplated it for a second before he in a disinterested tone replied, "Well I'm so bored anything we'll make do. So I guess I just might do that."  
"Boys." She laughed returning to her sewing, "Now if only we had some alcohol." She muttered darkly to herself a girl could dream, they were all out after Glenn's most recent sneaky party plan which just involved a whole lot of drinking and some very suggestive looks while she just tried not to touch off Daryl in case she jumped him. Some people have all the fun.

The place looked great she had to say, as much as Halloween was not something she thought she could face ever again not with the walkers groaning everywhere around them but she was excited. Hershel not feeling that up to it had taken Judith so it was just her, Glenn, Maggie, Michonne, Karen, Sasha, Tyreese, Carl and one of the other boys she couldn't for the life of her remember their name.  
To say Daryl's eyes popped out of his head was an understatement he came he grumbling under his breath, she caught some low muttered curses, his arms swinging vigoursly by his side when he plonked the stuff down on the ground. "Ye got to be kidding me. Ain't Halloween something that's dead by now?"  
Rick shared an amused glanced with her before calling Carl over and pulling out a toy pumpkin from behind his back, they couldn't carve it but it would do. Well Daryl might carve it later on but that was not allowed. He thanked him quietly and placed the pumpkin in the middle, she snorted in disbelief as everyone turned their heads to her as soon as they all took their places on the floor.  
Daryl immediately took his usual seat next to her his hands resting loosely over his knees, his shoulder supported against hers. It made her take an easier breathe, he was here, he was okay it was something she'd always worry about. "What?" she asked all of them and they all shrugged uselessly.  
"It wasn't my idea. It was Carl's so ask him."  
Rick nudged him in the arm, his hat drawn more over his face.

She always ended up getting the short end of the stick here she was getting blindfolded for blinds man buff by Daryl who had that annoying amused smirk on his face.  
"Turn round," he ordered while taking her shoulders roughly with his hands spinning her, causing her heart to race.  
"You're not aloud leave this cell block. So Rick lock the door. This is so dangerous." She complained trying to think of anything to get her out of it.  
Daryl's hand stayed in her hair a minute too long before he whispered huskily into her ear, "Stop tryin to get out of this."  
"I'm not."  
"Ye are. I'm gonna spin ye now."  
"You know this isn't how you make a woman fall for you." She teased as he started to spin her slowly at first and her feet danced around each other clumsily she really did think she would fall.  
Like there was a herd of walkers coming she heard frantic feet speeding across the ground with a burning intensity so much she had to laugh. "Stop." She ordered as soon as she got her bearings right and she took a staggering step forward.  
She never did much like the dark but when the end of the world hits. "I swear if anyone went up those stares, they're already out."  
She heard a sniggering laugh which sounded a lot like Karen urgently she followed it like a shark smelling blood her hands sliding along the wall. Her foot hit something solid but squishy and she demanded "Who is it?"  
"Tyreese. You got me." He laughed and Karen laughed with him so she reached out touching her slender arm. "Karen too."  
I'm sure they were heartbroken. They stomped up the stairs to the safe place, fort whatever they were calling it. The couples would surely bundle together well Maggie and Glenn would maybe not the rest, too determined to win. Her nose collided with the wall, her head lurching forward "Ow. Shit."  
She noticed some heavy breathing to her right sliding her feet left and right they hit a body, "It's Glenn." He laughed sheepishly so she reached around grabbing Maggie as well, "How did you know?" he questioned but she just pushed them in the direction of the stairs.

Carl had been second last to be caught, he'd lasted a long time but an unexpected sneeze gave the game away and he cursed darky ignoring Rick's protests. Daryl. She knew he'd be the last one standing he was like a fucking cat on the prowl, he was to goddam quiet but she had to beat him. She'd finally get him no matter how quiet he was. The amount of bruises she'd have tomorrow wasn't worth this game but it had taken her mind off the horror outside.  
She thought she heard an inhale of breath. Cautiously stretching forward her hands they tipped off something and she swore she heard someone inhale sharply. She took another step closer her hands defiantly cupping his face and she cheered in success ripping the blindfold off.  
"Finally." she exclaimed finally realising Daryl's back was pressed against the wall with one hand gripped in his hair and his hands now resting hesitantly on her waist.  
She looked down at his guilty hands which were willing her to take a step forward and get closer to him but when she looked up at his dark eyes. It made her realise where the hell they were.  
"I won." She said her voice lacking volume as she stepped away from him quickly glancing up to the beaming crowd of people who were leaning forward eagerly looking at their little show.  
Daryl ran a nervous hand through his hair, his ears now a shade of red as he ducked his head trying to get away from her without letting her know he was.  
"Think it's time for the kids to get to bed." Ushered Rick, "And Daryl luckily found us some beers."  
"I'll get them." Daryl said a little too quickly forgetting the door was locked and fumbling uselessly at the bars gripping them tightly with his hands and pulling.  
Trying her hardest not to laugh she handed him the keys, "You might need these."  
"Thanks." He muttered quickly opening the door with army like precision and darting through it.  
She looked after him, shaking her head in wonder for a man who wasn't afraid of anything, he was sure afraid of her. "He's gonna wake up one of these days."  
"Sorry." She jumped as Rick walked up behind her looking as amused as she was.  
"Daryl. If you're willing to wait."  
She looked down trying to wave off what he was implying, "We're just friends."  
"Carol." He warned.  
"Yes." She smiled innocently at him.  
"Friends?"  
"Yes. We're just a lot closer than most."  
"You might've been if we weren't all standing up their watching."  
"Rick!" she exclaimed hitting him on the arm, he laughed loudly retreating to Michonne and she watched as he gave her a secret smile that could only mean one thing.  
She smiled, she was happy for Rick but god was she going to tease him for it.

Daryl shook the box in front of her causing the glass bottles to clang loudly off each other and snap her out of her daydream. He looked down at her his brow furrowed concerned in a way he always reserved just for her border lining on frantic. "Ye alright?"  
"Yeah just thinking." She gave him a reassuring smile.  
"Mind thinking over there. Need to get through."  
She pushed him playfully on the shoulder, he looked back grinning at her and it halted her in her steps shit he really had a way of getting under her skin.  
Like he was Santa Claus everyone crowded around him like walkers looking to rip off his flesh but instead they were ripping away beers grinning crazily at each other. She was last to make her way over and a bottle was already open and being held out to her by Daryl.  
"God I was dying for a beer. I love you so much right now, I could kiss you." She blurted out not really controlling her filter as she gulped down some beer now anxiously.  
His mouth paused over his beer waiting for the shock that made him recoil wear away, she smiled sheepishly at him as a way of telling him she was kidding.  
The voices grew louder more confident as they shouted over each other the lightweights becoming clear quite early as people took it upon themselves to start little sideshows of their own. Maggie was now leading Glenn away and everyone shook their head in unison.  
"Spin the bottle!" shouted Karen as if it was the best idea in the whole world.  
"No way." Daryl retorted immediately looking very unimpressed.  
"Yeah seeing as there is a lot of men no thanks." Agreed Rick chugging down more beer.  
Daryl nodded in agreement but Karen was very drunk so she regretfully kept going and Carol really wished someone had just gagged her and put her to bed.  
"But it's only way to finally get Carol and Daryl to kiss each other I mean they've been looking at each other all night and we….." she was cut off by Tyreese who threw a hand over her mouth throwing her into his arms and apologetically leaving the room.  
The tension grew thick between them every movement beside each other become more and more uncomfortable when Daryl's hand accidently overlapped hers and she felt her pulse quicken and a dizzy spell taking her over she exchanged a worrying glance with him.  
He grumbled something about needing to "take a piss."  
Rick now linking hands with Michonne smiled proudly at her before sliding an empty beer bottle towards her, "You know what to do with that."  
"Rick." She protested holding the so called innocent bottle in her hand.

Grabbing another beer for bravery and a reason to stay sitting on the ground sliding her back until it was firmly against the wall. She didn't need another reason to fall.  
Daryl surveyed the room, "Where'd everyone go? Bit of a tame party huh?"  
He took a beer with him sitting next to her and she was just glad he wasn't running with his tail between his legs away from her. "Okay I didn't organise this party. You know before Ed I could throw a pretty wild party, I wasn't always this tame."  
He stiffened when he heard Ed's name as he usually did, "You ain't tame."  
"Well I'm not a party animal. None of us can be now though so I have an excuse."  
She sipped cautiously feeling the effects of the beer finally making her feel lightheaded and she giggled before she could stop herself. "What's so funny?" he asked a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.  
"Nothing. Just haven't got tipsy in a while, missed it."  
He gave her this odd look she couldn't very well couldn't decipher before chugging down a lot of his beer in one go, maybe looking for some bravery. "About what Karen said…" he started.  
She tried to brush it off for him, "It's nothing don't worry about. I know everyone has their assumptions about us, people get bored they gossip. I'm used to it."  
He bit down harshly on his lip, his shoulders slumping and his once nervous eyes were almost angry she didn't know what she'd done unless he hadn't wanted to brush it off. Only one way to find out. She tossed the rest of her beer back in one swoop. "Whoa slow down there," he tried to pull the beer off her but she protested with the few syllables she could with a bottle around her mouth.  
She gasped in relief as she let the bottle down, "What's that for?"  
"To make me do this." She smiled nervously grabbing the empty bottle and spinning it in front of them.  
Of course it landed on her. She shrugged her shoulders confused "What am I meant to do kiss myself?" she questioned out loud and of course Daryl supplied the answer.  
"Ye could kiss yer hand." Half way between mock horror and a laugh she looked at him and he was grinning boldly at her, "Ye could try again."  
Not looking away from him she spun and it of course in protest landed on her again. "Mother of god." She muttered.  
He chuckled grabbing the bottle spinning it much too hard she looked at it way too drunk for this kind of trippy behaviour looking questioningly at him. "Don't break it." She snapped much too harsh.  
Reaching out to grab the bottle but a hand went over hers as she did and slowly made her release her hold of it. She couldn't help her quickening breath or her shaky hands as he put one of his hands cupping her cheek and she rested one of her own on top of his.  
His hands hovered nervously under her chin like his thumb was just going to reach out and tilt it towards him but he was taking shorter more frantic breaths. His air getting lost in his lungs she was no better than she was. She couldn't believe this was even in the realm of possibilities she thought she'd been kidding herself, that Daryl couldn't really look at her the way she thought he did.  
She leaned into his hand shuddering at his touch as he gently ran his thumb along her bottom lip with torturing slow movements, when he took his hand away she felt herself exhale, if he wasn't going to be one to do it. Screw it. She dug one hand in his hair tugging her closer towards him and when his lips finally pressed against hers she felt relief, this is what she wanted since forever. She needed this his kissing was unpractised after so long, nervous and also a bit frantic but it was perfect. She smiled underneath his lips and he chuckled pulling back from her. "What?" his voice sounded so loud in the quiet that had been surrounding them.  
"Nothing. Just you coulda done that a long time ago."  
"I know, m'sorry." Guilty eyes looked back at her and it softened her heart.  
"I just wished the bottle thing had panned out I thought it would work, it would've been perfect." She groaned pushing the bottle away with one of her hands.  
"Naw it suited us." He chuckled.  
"What does that mean?"  
"Sorta fumbling our ways through life."  
"No I'll get this." She snapped determined pushing him away harder than she realised but he was just laughing at her his eyes never leaving her face.  
"You prick come here." She snatched the bottle once more.  
"Think I've been rubbing off on ye."  
"Ye will be soon." She teased throwing him a bold smiled and his eyes went dark he reached to grab her and pull her over to him but she batted him away.  
"Slow down there tiger if this bottle doesn't land on you, you're not going anywhere near me." She warned and she never saw someone sit so still.  
"Come on ye prick." He muttered as the bottle spun madly excruciatingly long time and she'd awoken some beast in Daryl.  
He reached across grabbing her face rougher with his hands and capturing her lips with animal like wildness his tongue invading her mouth and her body was tingling. She moaned into his mouth causing him to growl and tug her until she was practically in his lap, hands tugging down on his hair he started kissing her neck and she felt her body lose all mobility.  
Her legs found themselves on either side of his waist, her head dropped back and her moans probably woke the whole prison as she grinded against him. "Wait. Wait." She gasped trying to catch her breath looking into his hungry, dark eyes.  
"Don't you say it." He snapped.  
"The bottle."  
They turned as anxious as the next to find the bottle finally pointing at Daryl, they sighed in relief "Spin the bottle is a load of shit."  
"Thought you'd change your mind now." She said daringly.  
Without anything holding her back this time she took her lips with his with the same ferocity he was feeling, finally getting the release she'd been aching for. "Come on." She said impatiently getting to her feet a bit wobbily but not from alcohol. "Dixon you're a killer on the legs." She laughed.  
He easily swung her into his arms looking shyly at her, "You're sure?"  
"Have been for a while. U?"  
"Think I might be changing my tune on Halloween."  
She smiled a lot easier than she ever had pointing in the direction of her cell, "Go."


End file.
